A Promise From Bygone Day
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Adele datang untuk menagih janji. Future!AU. Onesided!Adele x Heine. Refers to manga chapter 15 and 39. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge


"Berhati-hatilah ketika bermain diluar, anak-anak."

"Ya, _sensei_!"

Heine menghela napas pelan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan hatinya selain mendengar gelak tawa anak-anak tersebut dan melihat mereka berlarian dengan girangnya, ditemani oleh daun-daun oranye yang berguguran seirama dengan hembusan angin sejuk.

Mereka pantas bahagia, setidaknya begitulah pikiran sang Pengajar. Heine memutar badannya, bermaksud untuk mengambil kertas-kertas ujian yang baru saja selesai dikerjakan mereka.

" _Ouch_!"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut seorang perempuan dengan nada menyesal tertangkap oleh pendengaran Heine.

"Kakak...siapa?"

Heine menoleh.

"Oh, aku?" ia tertawa pelan, kemudian berjongkok sembari mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan, "Aku teman Heine- _sensei_."

.

.

 **A Promise From Bygone Day**

 **Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine by Higasa Akai**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Adele datang untuk menagih janji. Future!AU. Onesided!Adele x Heine. Refers to manga chapter 15 and 39. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge

.

.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Heine untuk memproses figur se-sempurna lukisan di hadapannya. Rambut pirang yang tersibak angin musim gugur, menggoda untuk menyematkan jari-jari diantaranya serta iris langit musim panas menyilaukan yang memberikan kesan nostalgia luar biasa. Seakan mampu memadamkan iris _vermillion_ laki-laki yang sudah tidak lagi muda—umurnya saja, badannya masih tetap sebagaimana tersimpan rapi dalam memori perempuan itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _sensei_."

Nadanya riang, dengan kesan lega. Seperti ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Namun Heine tidak menganggap dirinya sedemikian berharganya—setidaknya bagi dia sendiri.

"...Tuan Putri Adele, sudah lama sekali..." Heine membungkuk hormat, namun tidak banyak merubah ekspresinya. Meskipun jujur saja, dia sedikit tidak mengira bahwa Adele akan datang menemuinya secara langsung seorang diri.

...seorang diri?

Heine mengerut. Kemudian melesat keluar dari gereja. Matanya mencari-cari dengan tekun satu atau dua orang penjaga yang seharusnya mengawal putri kerajaan. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Pengajar mungil itu menatap lurus kearah Adele, "Anda tidak membawa pengawal?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa pelan sesaat, "Tenang saja, aku tidak keluar secara diam-diam, _sensei_."

Bukan jawaban.

"Saya bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap Anda, Putri Adele."

"Seperti?"

"Apapun—membunuh atau menculik Anda untuk meminta tebusan pada Raja, mungkin?" mengendikkan bahu.

Lagi, perempuan itu tertawa kecil, " _Sensei_ tidak akan melakukannya. Dan daripada itu..." ia menangkap tangan sang Pengajar yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya, "Temani aku?"

Heine menghela napas, "Maafkan saya, Putri Adele. Tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan gereja saat jam belajar, jadi-"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak meminta _sensei_ untuk meninggalkan gereja." Adele melemparkan pandangannya kearah ayunan kayu dibawah pohon _maple_ yang tak jauh dari sana, namun cukup untuk sekalian mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain, "Temani aku mengobrol disana, bagaimana?"

Heine menatap balik perempuan itu dan ia merasa bahwa Adele tidak akan pergi sebelum mereka mengobrol entah apapun itu.

"Baiklah." Tidak ingin berkelit lebih lama—terlebih dengan _anak-anak_. Memenuhi keinginan mereka adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Seketika raut wajah Adele menjadi sangat gembira. Dan raut wajah anak-anak yang gembira merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Ia bahkan membiarkan saat Adele menggenggam tangannya erat, membawanya kearah ayunan kayu yang sejuk.

Bahkan sampai mereka berdua duduk sempurna pun, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya gelak tawa anak-anak yang tengah bermain dan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menyapa indera pendengaran kedua orang tersebut. Sementara Adele masih tersenyum, sesekali menggerakkan ayunannya riang.

" _Senseeeii_!" dua anak perempuan berlarian kearah Heine. Masing-masing membawa beberapa bunga (atau daun?) dan menyerahkannya kepada sang Pengajar.

"Untuk _sensei_! Hari ini pun, terima kasih atas pelajarannya!"—tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, bunga yang cantik sekali. _Sensei_ akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Terima kasih banyak." Heine mengelus puncak kepala mereka bergantian.

" _Sensei_! Tolong ikat rambutku!" salah satu anak memberikan sebuah pita merah jambu pada sang Pengajar—yang mana ia terima tanpa banyak bicara dan tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya juga. Kemudian mulai menata surai hitam dengan teliti sebelum mengikatnya.

"Bukankah anak-anak sangat manis? Sepertinya disinipun, _sensei_ cukup populer." Ujar Adele.

"Saya sudah bersama anak-anak jauh sebelum saya menjadi pengajar kerajaan, jadi sedikit banyak saya mampu menangani mereka." Balasnya.

"Oh..." Adele tertawa kecil namun jenaka, "Pantas saja waktu itu kak Leo yang paling berat ketika kepergian _sensei_. Dari yang kudengar, _sensei_ -lah yang pertama kali mampu menangani kak Leo dan membantu melawan traumanya. Setua apapun usianya, dia tetap _anak-anak_ di mata _sensei_ bukan?"

"..." ia terdiam. Seketika memori akan hari-hari yang telah hilang itu kembali seperti film yang diputar dengan cepat, "Nah sudah selesai, sekarang kembalilah bermain." Heine menepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil yang kini rambutnya diikat dengan pita merah jambu. Ia berlari senang sembari berterima kasih pada Heine.

" _Sensei_..." Adele menatap ujung sepatu berwarna _cream_ nya, sembari sedikit bermain dengan daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Sementara Heine bergeming menunggu dengan sabar, sadar bahwa Adele menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Heine, sayangnya, sedikit banyak sudah tahu apa yang ingin perempuan itu lontarkan. Ia hanya menunggunya berbicara.

Adele memantapkan dirinya dan beranjak, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pengajar. Tidak terlalu dekat, namun cukup terjangkau.

"Perasaanku empat belas tahun yang lalu...sampai sekarang pun masih tetap sama. Bahkan setelah _sensei_ pergi, perasaan ini masih sama."

Heine sedikit menengadah. Menatap lurus iris biru musim panas yang tidak kehilangan cahayanya yang penuh harap, dan senyum manis yang terlampau sama dengan seseorang di masa lalu.

Ia tidak menunjukkan siratan penuh kesedihan, hanya _berharap_ pada jawaban yang tidak mungkin ia dengar.

"Ah, aku...tidak mengharapkan apapun." Bohong, pikir Heine, "Dan mungkin _sensei_ juga berpikir yang waktu itu tidak lebih dari afeksi seorang anak berumur tiga tahun. Karena itu...tolaklah aku dengan jelas, _sensei_."

Heine membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Tuan Putri, sayangnya saya harus menolak perasaan itu. Namun saya berterima kasih, karena sudah menyukai saya sepenuh hati Anda."

"...apakah karena status? Atau karena umur?"

Heine masih bergeming, tidak juga memalingkan pandangannya. Sementara lawan bicaranya menatap seakan menahan seluruh luapan emosi yang membuncah.

"...seandainya saja aku hanya orang biasa yang seumuran, apakah _sensei_ akan membalas perasaanku?"

Lagi, Heine bungkam. Karena sungguh Adele sudah mengetahui masing-masing jawaban dari pertanyaan retoriknya. Dan karena 'seandainya' yang dimaksud, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah datang.

Ia pun berdiri, "Tuan Putri, tidak ada jaminan bahwa kita akan bertemu seandainya saja Tuan Putri adalah orang biasa, pun tidak menjamin bahwa Tuan Putri akan memiliki perasaan terhadap saya atau saya akan membalas perasaan Anda. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Adele menunduk, masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Oh...aku berpikir...apa sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu sedari awal...?"

"Tuan Putri-"

"Tuan Putri Adele, sudah waktunya untuk pergi." dua pengawal dengan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam pengawal kerajaan Granzreich datang menjemput Adele.

Sepertinya pengawal dari kerajaan lain.

"Maafkan yang terakhir, _sensei_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berdebat." Ujarnya, "Hari ini, aku akan bertunangan, jadi terima kasih sudah menolakku."

Heine sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun kemudian berganti dengan membungkuk, "Selamat atas pertunangan Anda, Tuan Putri. Saya akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Anda."

Adele tertawa kecil, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pelan untuk berpamitan, "Kapan-kapan mainlah ke istana Weisburg. Ayahanda dan kakak-kakakku sangat merindukan _sensei_ meskipun mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Dan mainlah ke kerajaan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku. _Sensei_ akan selalu kami sambut dengan baik."

Terlalu baik, untuk orang seperti Heine. Sang pengajar masih menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri..."

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
